Margarete/Rewrite
Appearance Gallery Personality Background Magna Phylum Hansel and Gretel Krystals and Avarice Powers and Abilities Unique Physiology Margarete's physiology is unique in that she is an existence inherently above traditional humanity; bearing the blood of Dragons, elves, as well as the demi-humans referred to as the Dragon Lords. As a Dragon Lord, Margarete has a mutated variant of a Dragon Seed; enabling her to wield the might of and identify as a bonafide member of the ancient people. Seeded with the potential for a power that supercedes the combined might of each of these species; Margarete has immense inherent physical and mystical capabilities drastically outstripping that of humans and other supernatural races alike. For her biological age, due to her heritage Margarete's mystical potential and physical potential are also incredibly vast even when compared to other genuine Dragons. Despite identifying as Human, Sky Elf, and Dragon alike; Margarete is perhaps more accurately described as a unique draconic existence. *'Supernatural Strength: ' *'Supernatural Speed, Reflexes and Agility: ' *'Supernatural Durability, Endurance, and Stamina:' *'Immense Supernatural Senses: ' *'Natural Healing Factor: ' *'Tremendous Lung Capacity:' **'Dragon's Breath:' *'Draconic Affinity: '''By right of birth, blood, soul and status, Margarete is the rightful owner of any orphaned dragon eggs and will almost naturally have fledgling dragons feel a strong connection to her, and was meant to be the girl who would keep watch over the Dragons and Dragon Slayers of the future generations. Due to being endowed with the knowledge of her parents as a form of instinct, Margarete can speak the long lost forgotten draconic language of the Dragons themselves and the language spoken by the Dragon Lords, read their ancient scripts regardless of the dialect, and comprehend it being said to her as fluidly and as easily as she can speak any one of the various languages in her knowledge base. In the shape of a human, Margarete's power is actually reduced relative to the supreme power of a Dragon, though her utter mastery and skill with her powers would easily leave one thinking otherwise, though this simply speaks incomparable volumes of the level of power Margarete has when shifting up to the state of Dragon. Margarete's draconic nature is perhaps most visible in the fact that she is a Dragon Slayer of the '''Phantasmal Generation'. Eventually, Margarete's status as what is effectively the head of the now non-existent Dragon Lord clans would eventually cause one of her other abilties meant to give the enhanced abilities to be absorbed into her base attributes, as her power assimilated Drive. Tongue As a Dragon of Unitas, Margarete was naturally born with the capacity and inherent ability to weaponize their words themselves as a manifestations of supernatural power to bend and distort the world as she decrees. Due to the sheer purity of her draconic ancestry and nature, Margarete is uniquely linked to this ability; as without training by merely raising her voice within her language she can actualize this ability and thus she has undergone extensive vocal training. Stemming from nothing more than her language, by merely declaring her will and intent on the world itself Margarete is capable of incredible feats of power, fundamentally related to her status as a Dragon and identity as a daughter of Unitas as the first true civilization of mortal humanoids overseen by the ancient draconic beings. Due to being inherently linguistic, as a Tongue; Margarete is capable of tapping into a source of incredible power, speaking power into existence of incredible concussive force, incinerate her opponents by merely firing a vocal salvo at her opponents, cloak herself in the power of her voice itself to carry herself in a whirlwind of unfettered speed and intensity. The sheer potential on the capabilities of the Storm Voice as a result is almost limitless; being restircted solely by what is spoken and the ability to comprehend the world from the profoundnes and perspective of a Dragon themselves. Margarete's Voice despite her comparatively young age is exceptionally powerful; seemingly greatly surpassing that of any mortal of the same age and rivalling, if not still outmatching the capabilities in the Voice of a traditional mortal with fifty years worh of dedication to nothing but this unique power. Due to it's capabilities and the manner in which it manifests itself, Margarete's voice is often considered to be a form of magic; especially in this age where dragons are nearly extinct and thus the language obscure. However, uniquely, the capacity to use the Voice requires seemingly no form of mana; thus excluding it from being conceptualized as magic despite the Dragon Tongue being a Language of Magic; a linguistic manifestation that magic is capable of being symbollicaly related to as a result. In addition, as a Tongue; Margarete is capable of substituting all manner of Arias and Incantations with the Dragon Language; and speak it at an incredibly rapid pace; allowing her to utilize multiple successive "shouts" to dramatic effect. Uniquely, the Tongue does not require the sound of the Thu'um to be made clear, seemingly appearing to be much more dependent on the will, intention and conceptual understanding of the speaker. Words that are also a "part" of the user come more naturally than others; though this difference is negligible when comparing two dragons. *'Aura Whisper: '''Sensory Perception allowing her to discern life all around by seeing their fundamental energies of life glowing as red ethereal mist imprinted and overlaying the mundane background of the mortal plane. As a result, Margarete has super ability to see any form of life around her; transcending abilities which render one invisible; and due to her declaring her will for life-force to be made visible, it is much harder; though perhaps potentially not impossible to hide one's lifeforce from her gaze. *'Unrelenting Force:' Unrelenting Force is an immensely powerful shout that allows Margarete to manifest her voice in the form of unfettered supernatural raw power. By the passing utterance of the required phrase and the sheer intenity of her willpower, Margarete is capable of manifesting a tremendously mighty shockwave of overwhelming brute concussive force capable of flattening everything that it comes into contact with over a decent radius and for any distance she wills lest blocked or stopped; ripping asunder fortifications of all sorts, shattering the foundations of incredibly large structures, and strike her opponent(s) down with exceedingly excesive force capable of easily killing a regular human; and induce potent skeletal damage in even supernatural bengs. This shout has demonstrated the ability to uproot clearings of trees and pulverize all manner of durable metals alike. Has demonstrated the ability to use it to utilize it to hyperaccelerate her Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic and Jewel Magecraft to immense levels. **'Knowledge: In addition, Margarete has demonstrated the ability to utilize this shout to repel incoming physical and supernatural attacks alike, as well as blast through/open sealed doors or entrances. Anything struck with the full intensity of this shout will find itself flung far away and slammed into by it's force. Uniquely, by declaring her intent to push all that comes before her away, Margarete has demonstrated the ablity to push sound itself back (rendering the area of effect relatively silent) ; as well as push the very ground she stands on for a variety of unique situational effects; from whipping up a miniature duststorm, sending debris flying at her opponent at speeds effortlessly surpassing that of sound itself, and seemingly demonstrate the ability to fly by internalizing the meaning of these supernatural words by pushing herself off the ground with the understanding of a Dragon. **'Understanding: '''By pushing the air along with the force, Margarete has demonstrated the ability to create superheated channels of air along with the effects of the shout which converge upon her opponent and detonate to create immensely powerful explosions. By altering her pronunciation and the way she intends her Shout to take effect, Margarete can vary the range and power intensity of this shout, capable of channeling it down for one person or weakening it to the point it merely staggers or stuns an opponent; allowing her to use it in combat in a variery of manners. *'Life Stream: 'Life Stream is an incredibly useful shout that allows Margarete to use her voice as a conduit for the transfusion of vitality into herself and others. By merely uttering the phrase required for the power's incovation, Margarete is capable of encapsulaing herself and others in a dim golden glow that seemingly does not accelerate the inherent healing factor of the target; but supplants it all together. As Life Stream is one that depends on a Dragon's concept of health and alliance, Margarete has demonstrated the ability to use Life Stream over a vast distance to heal multiple allies simulataneously, with the power of the Voice itself seemingly reconstituting their physical form and restoring them to their optimal condition; while simultaneously clearing their body of any harmful defects, toxins, diseases or abnormalities. As a result, Margarete has demonstrated the ability to utilize this shout when dealing with opponents who wield particularly hazardous powers as a method of safeguarding herself, her family, and her allies from the dangerous effects of an opponent. In addition, due to the conceptual nature of the Voice, Margarete's shout of life is known to be capable of directly clashing with and undergoing mutual negation with Death Magic; allowing her a means to defend herself against even that. **'Understanding: By maturing her understanding of the concepts of life and stream, Margarete has demonstrated the ability to shout and seemingly condense her stream of life into something more tangible. By releasing the fullest extents of Life Stream, Margarete is capable of firing a vocal salvo of a healing "air" which caresses and soothes those she deems her allies; engulfing them in the very same golden aura over an extensive distance and omnidirectionally outwards projected from her body. *'Whirlwind Sprint: '''Whirlwind Sprint is a unique transportation and movement-oriented shout that allows Margarete to use her voice as a facilitator for incredibly high-speed transportation and to seemingly break free of any form of bindings or confinmement that might be placed on her being. Working on this. It effectively allows Margarete to become carried in and propelled in the supernatural force associated with the Voice itself, her Shout seemingly enveloping her and carrying her forth with the speed of a vicious tempest. As a result Margarete is capable of movement so quick it appears as if she is teleporting; and move in directions that one would simply be incapable of naturally running in. For example, Margarete can seemingly project herself upwards into the air and downwards into the ground, the power of the Shout enveloping her and seemingly protecting her from the hazards of such movement. While originally a shout intended to be used entirely for non-combat purposes, Margarete has demonstrated the ability to exploit the mechanics of this shout to seemingly greatly accelerate and augment her ability to engage in physical combat, as well as the destructive power behind her whip. Magic and Magecraft Origin Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic '''Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic', is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, Slayer Magic, and finally, a Dragon Slayer Magic which revolves around the transformation of the physiology of the caster's body into that of a Dragon, resulting in Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic revolving around the generation, manipulation, and consumption of the element of crystals on what would appear to be a seemingly limitless level. As a Dragon Slayer of the Phantasmal Generation; it would not be incorrect to think of Margarete as Crystal Magic itself made manifest. As a natural Gem Dragon, Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic heigtens Margarete's draconic nature; bestowing upon the user of Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic. This also allows for devastating effects in physical combat, unleashing powerful-close range strikes that wreck havoc on whatever it touches. However, while Margarete's Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic does revolve around expressly crystalline subtances she is not limited to a singular form of crystal.Margarete's Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic utilized by is capable of changing the structure of crystals into other types of gemstones in order to suit the situation. With Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic, the caster has absolute dominance over anything that could be considered a mineral; and at maximum potential this grants her power over non-conventional objects such as snowflakes (and ice by extension), rocks, metals, glass, diamonds, table salt, as well as bones. However, Margarete is incapable of manipulating some of these if it is recognized as a natural part of a living being's body. Finally, the crystalline projections of this form of Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic are also all-but-impossible to shatter, being completely immune to the effects of any volume or quantity of sound despite the fact that naturally crystals shatter when exposed to certain frequencies, additionally resulting in an immunity to vibrations of any kind, completely negating the weaknesses that other forms of crystal-based magics such as Crystal-Make and Crystal Magic''' possess. With this level of affinity to her magic, Margarete is capable of tapping into any one of the alternate modes of this magic with incredible ease and the minimal level of strain. *'Crystallization: '''An inherent attribute of Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic, Margarete is capable of turning anything that comes into contact with her into crystals and utilizes it any way she wishes as long as that object is capable of becoming a crystal. This can allow her to crystallize her targets right down to the cellular level exceedingly quickly, imprisoning them as long as the structure is still in place. Additionally, while in close combat, her blows can effectively replicate this effect, effectively freezing their opponent. This also freezes magical particles, but only for a few moments, which means opponents temporarily lose their link to mana. While this can be used advantageously with sheer speed, the time limit for the replenishment of mana means. It is deceptively simple to be released from this crystalline prison, as all one needs to do is wait several seconds until the crystal jail fades as it costs a bit more magical power to utilize Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic on a living opponent, or the user can surge their Magical Aura to their fullest, causing their prison to shatter- though the shards left behind can often hurt them. *'Lacrimation: Theoretically, not only is the user of Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic capable of creating various forms of consists of small decorative items worn for personal adornment, such as brooches, rings, necklaces, earrings, and bracelets that are worth a hefty sum of Jewels, they are able to effortlessly forge Lacrima, bestowing upon the user abilities beyond summons and magic, enhancing the power of other Lacrima when paired with them, and providing support and auto-abilities and stat boosts to the user akin to Sky Dragon Slayer Magic's status buffing powers; the latter can be created through the Lacreation sub-ability. The items forged through Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic are much tougher than ordinary weaponry and in some cases, these manufactured weapons can overpower and shatter their real counterparts; the most common use is to forge blades and creates crushing walls to enclose the enemy. Quite, strangely enough, these crystals seem to be immune to effects such as corrosion. *'Crystal Forge:' *'Crystal Dragon's Roar: ' The Dragon's Roar attack is a signature attack of the Phantasmal Mages, with Margarete proving to be no different. Her first, and initial attack of this particular type of magic revolves around her producing an incredibly powerful tornado of crystal fragments that possess immense blunt force and innumerable fragments of razor-sharp crystal over an incredibly vast distance. This spell is more like a shotgun than the regular attack, as it spreads the damage dealt over a larger distance. The shards are incredibly fragile to the point that contact with something may cause it to break and increase the number of cuts on the opponent, mincing them to pieces. Margarete can also have the crystals pierce the ground after hit a target and meld with it, rendering them capable of being consumed once more and her being capable of utilizing this technique yet again. If an opponent should dodge and not block, Margarete can mentally stop these fragments and cause it to be pointed in another direction. Despite their fragility, they are incredibly sharp, with the power of the shards being confused for gigantic blades. The best option one has against this technique is to simply block, however, the sheer intensity of this spell can make this quite a task. *'Crystal Dragon's Firing Hammer: '''A spell considered basic, Margarete demonstrates the ability to engulf her fist in hardened minerals which are usually crystals, before proceeding to strike the opponent with a crystal enhanced punch that does major damage to what it hits. Additionally, she can use her Crystal Forge ability to modify the crystalline shape into the form of a gauntlet for increased defensive and impact power. Finally, the crystals can detach sightly and swirl to effectively drill into the opponent and then finally use the momentum for a powerful punching force. The sheer speed that the fist hits their target with is perhaps not limited to one's regular speed, as Margarete has been shown to hit targets at superhuman speeds and rip through projectiles while amounting to a merely above average human. She can also channel the crystalline energies to her legs, which goes perfectly with some of the agility she displays in combat. She can also crystallize items that belong to others with this spell, and then use them at her will due to her dominance over crystals. *'Crystal Dragon's Shredding Storm: Yet another basic spell, Margarete is capable of firing shards of crystal and fire them like bullets towards her opponent travelling faster than the eye can see. The direction of these crystals are completely up to her mental command, with her even being capable of creating a makeshift armour out of these shards at will. Margarete can use these shards to pindown her opponents, force them to reform to create blades in the air, or create a cloud of tiny fragments which obliterate and strike a target from countless angles simultaneously. For the most part, each shard '(not fragment), appears to have equal power, a devastating fact for those unaware of the spell's mechanics. *'Crystal Dragon's Wing Attack: Margarete rushes towards and grabs her target and coats her hands in cystalline energies, sending them flying. Margarete then uses her impressive reflexes and flexibility to whirl about at outstanding velocities and channels crystalline energies to her hand,sending liquid crystals hurling across the area at extreme speed, pushing back her opponent with immense force. Alternatively, she could use solid crystals. *'Crystal Dragon's Twin Wing: ' Margarete can manifest a pair of liquefied crystal that allows for incredibly quick movements that drastically enhance her combat speed, as well as give her her flight at an incredible speed, said to outrun Slowing Magic and match High-Speed Magic. These wings can be bent into swords and shields at will through Crystallos Forge. *'''Crystal Dragon's Stellanium: Jewel Magecraft Due to her own incredible affinity towards Jewel Magecraft and her affinity to every form of elemental magecraft; Margarete is capable of channeling the power of elemental spells and elemental-based jewel detonations through the power of her jewels. As a result, Margarete is capable of generating powerful fire, earth, wind, and water-based spells through her crystals which she can then freely manipulate. While conventionally the magical energy placed in a crystal is would no longer be "hers", Margarete's absolute dominance over the element of crystal allows her to freely manipulate how the energy stored within a crystal is expressed; seemingly granting her control over elemental magical energy. Having a telekinetic grip both over any crystalline substance and then any crystalline substance imbued with her magical energy via both her Dragon Slayer Magic and this Magecraft respectively, Margarete's magecraft far exceeds the traditional scope of throwing range. Due to this manipulation Margarete is capable of utilizing Jewel Magecraft offensively, defensively, and supplementarily; even retrieving stored energy due to her unique affinity to crystals as her sixth Elemental attribute. *'Elemental Medium: '''As a master of Jewel Magecraft, Margarete can freely manipulate any stone packed with her magical energy; and true to her incredible ability to utilize all forms of elemental magecaft has expressed the ability to generate more complex elements; demonstrating the ability to craft electric forces and lightning from wind, change the state of her water, harness the power of metals from earth, and the generation of tremendously superheated plasma from her fire. As Margarete commonly employs the power of Lacrima in comparison to traditional gemstones, Margarete's Jewel Magecraft is tremendously more powerful than it would otherwise be, and thusly so are the spells stored within enabling her to achieve incredible feats of elemental magecraft far beyond the conventional use of the attribute. It is noted that Margarete's Dragon Tongue enables her to cast these magical effects at incredible speeds; rivalling and at times outpacing High-Speed Divine Words in both aria and energy release. Margarete can also use the power of these jewels to empower any spell she casts conventionally; allowing to dramatically augment her magic without warning. It is noted that Margarete is hypothetically capable of harnessing Compound Elements, though she has not properly dabbled in this field. *'Jewel Detonation: However if Margarete so desires; Jewel Magecraft can instead be harnessed as empowering particular jewels and rain them off down on an opponent; releasing Margarete's extremely powerful magical energy condensed in perhaps the single most perfect vessel for containing magical energy; a Lacrima, and she is known to be able to even produce Lacrima out of pre-existing crystals. As a result, Margarete is capable of incredible destructive detonations of her crystals at any time, and it is noted that she can freely combine any power she can achieve through Jewel Magecraft with virtually any of the Crystals she can harness through her Dragon Slayer Magic; crafting extremely explosive, fiery roars, electrocuting shards of crystal; among other things, and mentally manipulate the magical energy responsible for a granted effect at will. However, in this case Margarete can produce extremely powerful explosions and even imbue them with an elemental attribute; or if she tries, atleast two. *'''Familiars: Margarete is proficient enough in the arts of Jewel Magecraft to create and seemingly effortlessly construct statues that once charged with magical energy, will suddenly become animated. To this end, Margarete has the ability to create small amethyst owls that fly around and can be used for reconaissance, Margarete can also create jade birds that have a healing nature, and heal those they perch on. Margarete can then turn other constructs into a familiar, and it hypothesized that she might be capable of combining this with Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic to create a crystalline construct of mass intimidation, which can then be elementalized. *'Specific Properties: '''Spiritual binding field, blinding light, anti-spirit, etc. Enchantment '''Animus' is a unique style of Enchantment developed by Margarete that enables her to seemingly build on the traditional concept of Enchantment; the abilty to utilize magical energy to cause changes in the world bounded by knowledge, imagination and willpower of the caster to an entirely new style. Animus revolves around the invocation of the conceptual essence underlying a thought or desire; and through melding this principle with the concept of Enchantment; allows her to actualize conceptual phenomena associated with these essences onto anything that can be altered by her enchantments. As a result, Margarete is capable of utilizing Enchantment to actualize a wide variety of mysteries; such as demonstrating the ability to seemingly use the idea of "the sharpness of the world's greatest blade" and bind it to her crystals to seemingly exponentially augment the sharpness of her crystals in proprtion to the expenditure of magical energy she invests to create such a feat; seemingly allowing the already sharp crystals to do tremendous damage to the most fortified of defenses and cut through virtually any material; easily appearing to be able to clash against Valyrian Steel in it's own right due to drawing might out of a conceptual idea. Alternatively, Margarete has demonstrated the ability to utilize Anmus to augment her powers in other ways; transforming the fire generated by her Blaze Dragon Slayer derivative magic into a flame reinforced by the conceptual manifestations of an "endless flame" and the "hottest fire"; and achieve similar feats for all of her elements; even changing the temperature of her winds by invoking the concept of the cold winds of the Underworld; creating potent chills such as found by the Yomi Yomi no Mi. In addition, Margarete has demonstrated the ability to reinforce her magic with the conceptual natures of other types of Elemental Magic; seemingly reinforcing her Slayer Magic with the might of a "God"; adding new dimensions of capability to her Magic and enabling her to consume any variety of her element regardless of even Slaer source. She can augment her physicality because she can reinforce her body with the concept of an unfettered Dragon; releasing the conceptual limitations on her physical might and greatly augmenting her capabilities, or render her ody much harder by invoking the hardness of Valyrian scales. By thinking of the concept of a perfect punch Margarete is capable of enhancing her physical strikes for example; and Margarete is known to be capable of reinforcing others with this. Healing can be done by materializing an unscathed self, and specific constructs can be augmented by specific thoughts (such as irresistible spear and immobile shield; allowing her to seemingly create an incredibly powerful crystal spear capable of piercing through most forms of resistance and defensive constructs with remarkable defensive capabilities. By channeling the concepts of the alliure of an Enchantress, Margarete is capable of lowering the suggestability of those around her proportional to their willpower; allowing her to bend the minds of those around her to a limited extent. By channeling the concept of flight of the swiftest bird; Margarete is capable of attaining flight at incredible speeds; and by the specificity of the density of osmium; she is capable of reinforcing the density of any material or her skin itself, augmenting the target's physical durability and harden the associated substances. She has demonstrated the ablity to use it to enchant herself; channeling the concept of the greatest spy; seemingly allowing her to manifest incredible stealth prowess to get past enemy defenses and around people. Mana Burst Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Haoshoku Haki Hunter Notable Skills Experience *'Criminal Intuition/Vigilantism:' *'Stealth and Assassination:' *'Seductive Intuition:' *'Escape Artistry:' *'Master Thievery:' *'Talented Dancer:' *'Interrogation:' Academia *'Chemistry:' *'Multilingualism:'